


Eclipse

by Mine5102



Series: Modern demigods [1]
Category: Artemis - Fandom, percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 05:32:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11007015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mine5102/pseuds/Mine5102
Summary: Jessica Moon is the daughter of Artemis. She is running from home. She is also running from the Calydonian Boar.





	1. The beginning

           A rat scurrys by as a man and woman walk  in my direction.

 The man said,"You bitch ,you shouldn't have ran away," then he slapped me .

"Don't hit my daughter  , James,"said the woman said.

Then James slapped my mom, that's what broke me. 

I ripped his leg off the his arm .

"Jess their is something i have to tell you, your adopted,"mom says.

I ran and ran until I got to Council Bluffs . 

  


	2. Taming the raging bore

A  drunk Bosnian Sayre told me that  


End file.
